Blood Rage
by Dark Fairy of Doom
Summary: Memories of Tsuzuki's life and death. ON HIATUS


This is my second story. Hope its good.

_**The boy was cursed they say. With his amethyst eyes that spoke of tainted blood…**_

Tsuzuki Rei had screamed when she saw her son for the first time. She knew that he wasn't human, that he was cursed. She left when her son was three and her elder child, her daughter Ruka, was eleven. Neither of the children's fathers were known. So Ruka began to care for her younger brother, Tsuzuki Asato.

_**The land died from the demon's presence, as the villagers would point and accuse. He's dried up all the water and killed our livestock. He's damned us all…**_

Asato knew he shouldn't have gone to the market. This year's harvest had been very poor so the farmers were upset. He knew that they blamed him, he just didn't know why. But him and Ruka were running out of food so he had gone to steal some from some of the venders. They had given him a harsh beating when they'd found him. He cried and fell back down to his knees before he'd even gotten up. He looked at his knees and noticed a small stone. There was a snicker to his right and he turned to see a group of kids, about his age, holding stones and glaring at him. He jumped and ran. The mob chased the twelve-year-old while throwing rocks and taunts, telling the demon to leave their land. Later that night Ruka would dress her brothers wounds then cry herself to sleep.

_**An angel falls…fires of hate burn…innocence is lost…death..destruction…a sin, the sinned, and the sinner…..the monster is unleashed…**_

The boy stumbled through the forest, unmindful of the bloody path he left behind him. His eyesa demon's eyes! The monster's eyes!not seeing anything. All he saw, all he heard was his dying sister's screamsThey killed her! They burned and crucified her! and those screams slowly turned into those of the villagersMake them pay! Make them scream! Make them bleed! Tear them apart!as he ripped them apart or burned them with his rage. He tripped on a rock and fell. His shock wore off and he began to sob and wail. _They were right, I am a demon._ Everything went black and he blissfully welcomed the solace of unconsciousness.

**_An old couple found him. They thought his hair was red until they washed him. That's when they noticed that it was that color from a thick coating of blood. They cleaned him and waited for him to wake up. He never did. Well, his body did but his mind remained locked away. Worried, they brought in a doctor hoping for him to help the boy. The boy was taken away, the couples concern following him. The old man was concerned at least. The wife had seen the boy's eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks as the disconcerting child was taken from her home._**

The doctor tried all he knew to help the boy. But there was nothing to be done. Since the child couldn't technically sleep nor eat, he gave the child little time to live. He lived against the odds, against logic, and he continued to grow. He stayed in the doctor's home until the older man died. A friend of the doctors took Asato in, but didn't care to help child that had grown into a man.

**_For eight years Tsuzuki switched between catatonia and states of semi-lucidness. For those eight years he survived without eating, drinking, or sleeping. He made over 340 attempts at suicide. His methods for killing himself varied from slitting his wrists, forearms, and neck to trying to jump from the window ledge to hanging himself with his obi. Finally on a cold snowy night, Tsuzuki Asato succeeded in committing suicide._**

Konoe stared at the latest addition to his staff. The higher-ups had to be desperate for better results if they were looking at people like this to be Shinigami. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes, he tempted to ward off his oncoming headache. The sound of shuffling feet brought his attention back to the other man. He opened his eyes and looked into strange amethyst orbs. Without warning an old rhyme went through his head, a rhyme that was ancient even to his grandmother. _'Amethyst, gold, silver, and mercury mean the demons are bred and man is dead.' Why did I remember that old thing? I highly doubt Tsuzuki-san is a demon. Still, I wonder at the empty look in his eyes. He looks like a walking corpse. _He blinked then coughed as he realized he'd been staring. "Well, Tsuzuki-san welcome to Meifu JuChoChun. Also known as the Ministry of Hades. I'll show you to where you'll be working. So follow me and you can get started as soon as possible." Asato nodded and silently tailed the older male. Konoe struggled not to shiver from the stare focused on his back. Something wasn't right with this guy. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, could you explain to me how you died? No offense, you just seem a little young to kick the bucket." Those inhuman eyes appeared to judge him before a shrug was given in response. The elder sighed and turned away. He started as an emotionless, quiet voice spoke.

"Suicide. I slit my wrists." He just 'hmmed' and continued. After all, what could anyone say to that?

Konoe left Tsuzuki to get settled in on his own. There were things he needed to check out. So he left for the restricted section of the library.

He sat down with a file, a very thick and apparently very old file. That made him suspicious. Why would Tsuzuki's documents be so large if he had just died? Ignoring his instincts which told him he wouldn't like what he found he opened the manila folder.

Name: Tsuzuki Asato

Eyes: Amethyst

From that point on it was just general information, except for the blank dedicated to being. In all his years, Konoe had never seen a file with that spot blank. He read on and was shocked. The man in his office was the one who massacred that village in the Meiji Era? Where had he gotten such power? Felling sick he closed the file and went back to his office.

He passed by Tsuzuki and stopped for a second to watch. Some one was trying to talk with the newcomer but was being ignored. He shook his head and continued on. He briefly had thought about telling Tsuzuki about the last part of the file. About how all the people who had died when his powers awakened had had their souls completely disappear. They hadn't been lost. They simply had become nothing. But he decided against telling the man. Perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps it wasn't. Only time would reveal the effects of that decision, good or bad.

_**The boy was cursed they say. With his amethyst eyes that spoke of tainted blood. The land died from the demon's presence, as the villagers would point and accuse. He's dried up all the water and killed our livestock. He's damned us all. An angel falls…fires of hate burn…innocence is lost…death..destruction…a sin, the sinned, and the sinner….the monster is unleashed. For now that creature sleeps. By the gods, may it never awaken again.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Please review. Feedback is really appreciated.


End file.
